The Four Alicorns
by KidatHeart5
Summary: An AU based on "The Four Dragons". Discord breaks free of his stone prison and seals four of the alicorn princesses in gems strewn across Equestria. But one princess manages to escape his grasp: the newborn Flurry Heart. When she becomes a young mare, she must go to Discord's castle in hopes of freeing the princesses.
1. Discord's Return

Alicorns were a rare race of ponies in Equestria, and the only ones in existence were princesses. They were regarded in high honor and brought peace and bliss throughout all the land. However, Equestria was not always a happy land over a thousand years ago. During that time, a draconequus named Discord plunged the country in unending chaos and maddening torment. Thus, the royal sisters – Celestia and Luna – had to harness the Elements of Harmony and imprison him in stone. This, however, was not the only catastrophe to happen.

Luna soon became bitter with jealousy and turned into Nightmare Moon. After she banished her sister to the moon, Celestia solely ruled the land for a thousand years. When a young Pegasus named Cadance showed potential for bringing love to all of Equestria, the princess made her into an alicorn and hence dubbed her Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. On the 1000th Summer Sun Celebration, Nightmare Moon returned and kidnapped her sister. But thanks to Twilight Sparkle and her friends, the Elements of Harmony were used once again to revert the villainess back to Princess Luna. Soon after Cadance and Shining Armor got married, Twilight became an alicorn princess.

All was well for a while until a newcomer came to the land. The ponies were shocked to find that it was an alicorn, one with a deep red coat and violet eyes. This stranger intrigued even the royal sisters, who gave her a chance to prove herself. After Teardrop showed her ability to create magic with tears, the princesses agreed to train her. However, she wasn't like the other alicorns. Whenever there was danger and no hope for peaceful negotiation, Teardrop got her hooves dirty and fought with great prowess. Though she was unorthodox for a princess-in-training, ponies imagined calling her a wonder princess.

There was great joy in Equestria when Cadance and Shining Armor announced their pregnancy. Ponies were filled with excitement and started preparing for the royal birth. But the electric mood in the air was to fade all too soon. Back in Canterlot, Celestia started sensing something dire was about to happen. And it would start in the sculpture garden. Ponies would view Discord's statue for a bit and then move on, not knowing if it was ever alive. But on the day everything changed, the statue cracked.

As if by intuition, Celestia wrote an urgent note to the royal couple in the Crystal Empire:

 _Dear Cadance and Shining Armor,_

 _I'm afraid we are all in grave danger. An old foe may be about to return and I suspect he'll be after us first. You are about to deliver, Cadance, so please flee as far from Equestria as you can and have your baby in safety. I regret that the child will not have the upbringing as was desired by all, but with the Elements of Harmony returned to their source, we virtually have no way of stopping Discord without doing great harm to the Everfree Forest. I implore you, Cadance. Run as far from the Crystal Empire as you can. I'm afraid there may not be much time_

She stopped writing as soon as she heard a familiar voice cackle throughout the room. Without finishing her letter, she sent it to the Crystal Empire as promptly as possible. She thought, _Be safe, Cadance. You and your baby._

Just then, Twilight burst into the throne room and cried, "Princess Celestia! He's here!"

Celestia nodded calmly, "I know."

At the Crystal Empire, Cadance had just given birth to a baby girl. She, Shining Armor, and the other ponies present were surprised that the baby was an alicorn just like her mother. She had a light magentaish gray coat and a light arctic-streaked mane that transitioned from light cerise to grayish violet. When she opened her light opal eyes for the very first time, her parents gazed upon her lovingly. But this sweet moment was not to last. Minutes after the precious baby was born, a messenger barged in the room.

The pony cried, "Urgent news from Princess Celestia, Your Highnesses!"

Shining Armor magically took the note and said, "Thank you." As he read the note, his expression became pale with shock.

Cadance knew it couldn't be good. "What is it, Shining Armor?"

Her husband faced her with a serious look on his face. "Discord's back."

The Princess of Love gasped, "No! It can't be! I thought he'd be in stone for all eternity!"

"As did everypony. But now that he's loose again, we're all in big trouble. Without the Elements to contain him again, there's no possible way to stop him."

"Knowing Discord, he'll be after royalty first. We can't let him have our daughter! We just can't!" She gave her daughter to Shining Armor and said, "Take our baby and get away from here as fast as you can."

"No. I'm staying here with you. Besides, if I run away now, Discord would get suspicious of my sudden disappearance." Then, he thought of something. "But if we keep our baby hidden here when Discord arrives, she'll be out of harm's way."

Cadance realized what he meant and said, "The secret passageway in the throne room. Of course she'll be safe there! You're brilliant, Shining Armor!" She kissed her husband before she told their baby, "Okay, honey. Daddy's going to make sure you get to a special hiding place until the scariness is over."

She kissed her baby as if she was never going to see her daughter again. She also wanted to make the most of the moments when the entire family was together, for she did not know if there would ever be another chance.

She tearfully told the two of them, "I love you both."

Shining Armor nodded and said in a voice thick with emotion, "You too, hon. You too."

As soon as her husband and child left the room, Cadance wanted to cry, for she and Shining Armor both knew they might never see each other again. But she only shed a few tears before rising from her bed because she knew that she would have to be strong for what was to come.

Shining Armor raced into the throne room with the baby in his arms and a nursemaid trotting behind him.

He said as he gave his daughter to the nursemaid, "Hold onto her tight and stay inside the shelter until a guard or I will come for you. Understand?"

When she nodded, Shining Armor blasted his magic at the topmost crystal of the throne. A light rose silhouette then snaked down the throne and spread across the floor, revealing a stairway down a deep cavern.

The nursemaid gulped, "Are you sure it's safe, Your Highness?"

Shining Armor nodded, "Yes. Now go before it's too late."

As the pony carrying the newborn began descending the stairs, the baby glanced at her father and gurgled in confusion before she disappeared from view. Emotions roiled in Shining Armor's heart as he closed the passageway again. One question remained in his head: would he ever see his daughter – or his wife – again? His train of thought was interrupted by a wicked laughter that sent chills up his spine.

As the laughter in the air grew, the Crystal ponies immediately ran inside their houses and buildings. The only ponies remaining outside were the royal guards and a strong, but exhausted, Cadance in front of the castle. When she saw that the position of the sun was slightly crooked, she knew that Discord had already succeeded in doing away with Princess Celestia. Cadance didn't know what he had done to the other princesses and Teardrop, but she could tell that it wasn't good.

Just then, Shining Armor ran out to meet Cadance and said, "The baby's safe in the shelter. Is he here yet?"

When the couple heard the laughter again, they gazed up to see a strange figure riding on a broom and sky-writing the words "SURRENDER, PRINCESS". The figure then flew across the bottom of the words and a cloud that formed from the broom instantly shaped into the words "And Hi to you too, Princey".

Shining Armor said in a deadpanned tone, "Yep. That's him."

Within moments, Discord swooped in from the sky on his broom and landed in front of them. He said as he twirled his broom, "Admit it. My sky-writing's the best you've seen in your life, isn't it? I mean, really. No Pegasus would _ever_ come close." He chuckled as he made his broom disappear.

Shining Armor asked angrily, "What do you want, Discord?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't know. What I want is your wife, dear colt. Out of the way with all of the other alicorns that threaten my rule. Now cooperate and she won't get hurt."

The prince was about to protest until Cadance whispered to him, "Please, Shiny. I'll be fine. Make sure everypony's safe here when I'm gone."

Shining Armor looked at her with glistening eyes and whispered back, "Okay, Cady. For you. I'll do it all for you."

While the couple was hugging each other, Discord groaned, "Can we _please_ stop with all the lovey-dovey mushiness? You're dragging it out here."

The stallion shot a glare at Discord before Cadance calmed him down. She told him, "I love you so much."

Shining Armor whispered to his wife, "I love you too, sweetheart. I'll never forget you."

Cadance flashed a small smile before she turned to Discord and said, "All right. I'm ready for whatever you do to me."

The spirit of chaos then told her, "Excellent! Just stay right there…Ah! That's perfect!" He took out a clear crystal and sucked Cadance into it, making the gem now a bright pink. "Now that I've gotten rid of the princesses, you, my dear colt, can spread the news that there's a new ruler in charge now." He cackled as he flew into the air and disappeared in a flash.

As soon as Shining Armor was sure that Discord had left the Empire, he reopened the passageway in the throne room and made his way down the long stairway. When he opened the door to the shelter, he told the nursemaid, "The danger's passed, but Cadance is gone."

Taking pity on how sad Shining Armor seemed, the nursemaid gave the baby to the prince. He then embraced his daughter as tightly as possible without hurting her. As if sensing her father's despair, the baby whined in sadness.

"Oh, come now, my dear. You'll be my empress now. That's considered a bigger honor than being a meager princess."

Teardrop just stared out the window of Discord's newly-refurbished castle. It had once belonged to the royal sisters before Luna turned evil. Now that Discord was back, he decided to make the abandoned castle his and completely renovated it with many chaotic additions. When he had trapped the sisters and Twilight in crystals and scattered them all over Equestria, he was quite taken with the deep red alicorn who tried to fight him. Since she was technically a princess-in-training, he decided to take her as his empress and wife. Yet, this didn't seem to make Teardrop any better about being able to escape a crystal imprisonment.

"Face it – you only want to marry me because of the approval ratings and to make sure nopony would rebel against you."

Discord remarked, "Ooh, you're one smart cookie. But haven't you ever felt like you wanted to prove your worth again and again, but the princesses just ignored you and denied you the status you had potential for?"

Teardrop retorted, "That's not true! Fighting enemies is not everything a princess is! I still had more to learn until you showed up! Encasing the princesses in crystal is no better than when you were imprisoned in stone!"

Discord scoffed, "You and the others wouldn't know a thing about being imprisoned in stone." He then gave a wicked grin, "But when you're in crystal, you can see the whole world pass by and they won't _ever_ notice you." He gave a menacing chuckle before flashing away.

Teardrop wept for the fate of the four princesses. She then thought that if she was going to be an empress, she would at least honor the alicorns by not letting Equestria plunge too deeply into chaos. She went to her vanity and took out a pair of scissors. As a sign of her transition to empress and to mourn the loss of the princesses, she cut her long blue-and-gray-streaked mane all the way to her chin.


	2. Life in the Crystal Empire

Knowing what Discord would do to his daughter should the self-proclaimed emperor find out about her, Shining Armor swore the castle staff to absolute secrecy. He then told the Crystal ponies that the baby was safely away from the Empire and ordered them not to utter a word about her to Discord or his lackeys. Since it was too dangerous for ponies to just go up and down the secret stairway constantly, Shining Armor ordered for his daughter to be kept deep within the secret passageway accessible through the library. Although there was a considerable distance between the opening and the secret chamber, the child would be in less danger of falling and hurting herself. There was also plenty of room for her to fly, but she had to be held down by her nursemaids often. Shining Armor knew he had to name his child, so to partially honor Cadance, he named the baby Flurry Heart.

Immediately after Discord established his rule as emperor, he morphed almost everything to his vision. He did, however, listen to his new wife's advice and left some things alone. As was compromised, he let the leaders of many places keep their positions, but only if they deferred to him. Only a few rebelled, but the rest knew that they needed to be their people's beacon of hope during Discord's mad reign. Thankfully, Shining Armor acted rationally enough to keep watching over the Crystal Empire. He didn't know what he'd do otherwise.

Shining Armor knew he couldn't appoint Flurry Heart as his successor for fear of blowing the secret. But still, he didn't want to deny her the joys of living when she became a young child. Due to her being an alicorn, she aged more slowly than the rest of the ponies. By the time she acted and looked like a typical five-year-old, Shining Armor was already middle-aged. When she asked him why she was usually confined to the chamber in the secret passageway, he told her that there a bad guy was out there. He also told his daughter that if the bad guy found Flurry, he would take her away. She didn't learn the whole truth until she acted more like a preteen.

When it came to having fun as normally as the other ponies, Flurry Heart could be out of the castle only at night when she became of age. Only one time did she come out during the daytime without assuming another identity. Shining Armor told her to do two things: never explain where she came from or who her parents were, and always cover her wings. She made many good friends for three seasons until they started growing up. It was then that Flurry Heart had to go back to the solitude of the castle. She felt sad that she wasn't like her friends, but she looked back on her memories with fondness, grateful that her father gave her the chance to begin with.

The Crystal Faire was held every year despite Discord's rule in Equestria. Teardrop managed to convince Discord to keep the Faire a tradition in the Crystal Empire so the love and happiness generated could protect the kingdom and Equestria from great harm. Of course, whenever he paid a surprise visit to the Faire, it had to suit his wants perfectly. Usually, ponies didn't know when he'd drop in, but a few had taken to noticing little hints Discord gave out. One time, there was a message in a bottle…in Shining Armor's soup. However, if the ponies did nothing to make the Faire at least wild when Discord would visit, he would take matters into his own hands. He'd make the festival as chaotic as the ponies could handle without ruining the good mood they were supposed to have to activate the Crystal Heart.

Shining Armor was initially worried that Flurry Heart would never see a Crystal Faire. Thankfully, she had attended two of them with her friends. She was sad that Sombra had aches and pains on the day of the Faire each year. Flurry decided to skip out on her third Crystal Faire to watch Sombra while Radiant Hope went with the others. When she came home that evening, she told her dad about what Sombra had been going through year after year. Shining Armor promised her he'd find something to help him, but having met Sombra years prior at the dais, he knew what kind of danger the gray unicorn might pose. Luckily for him, Flurry Heart seemed to have forgotten that promise…until years later.

When Flurry Heart was old enough to stay up till midnight, she helped with cleaning up after the Faire was over. Of course, she had to do it at night after everypony went home. But even then, she still had to wear a cleaner's uniform and a cap with a wig. She and her father couldn't be too careful about hiding Flurry's identity. Should ponies learn that she hardly aged at all, they would know she was an alicorn.

One night, after the festivities were over, Flurry Heart – who seemed to be the age of 11 - once again donned her cleaner's uniform and began sweeping up the confetti and banners. She started imagining what this year's Faire was like and almost got lost in her fantasy if it weren't for a cloaked pony. Flurry saw the figure swiftly and quietly running towards the Frozen North.

She thought to herself, _Strange…Why would somepony run out to the Frozen North in the middle of the night? He or she must be really crazy to do a thing like that._ Reflecting on her own altruistic nature, she sighed and thought, _Then again, I must be crazy, too._

Following the cloaked pony, Flurry trekked into the Frozen North and artfully hid behind every snow bank to avoid detection. Thankfully, she had been practicing stealth for years. It was intended to be used for if Discord or his lackeys would come close to finding her, but she also used her training to sneak around the castle sometimes. Luckily, she got away with it often.

Suddenly, she heard an ominous voice calling out, _"Ho-o-o-o-o-o-ope…"_

Fearing that she had been discovered, Flurry dived into a snow bank and hid. She slowly peeked her face out of the snow for anything out of the ordinary. She then saw the cloaked pony standing before a red crystal.

She thought, _Well,_ that's _certainly out of the ordinary._

She watched as the red crystal spoke to the pony, _"Hope, is that you?"_

Flurry thought, _Wait, why do I know that name?_

The cloaked pony asked, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

The crystal replied, _"We are Sombra's kind."_

Just then, everything came rushing back into Flurry Heart's mind. She remembered Sombra and Radiant Hope and how they were the best of friends. Was this now a grown-up Hope she was seeing before her eyes? She spaced off for a few moments before she listened intently to the conversation. She was shocked to learn that Sombra was an Umbrum, a dark force of legend. She didn't understand it. He didn't seem so dangerous.

She listened again as the crystal told Hope that Sombra was sent to rescue the Umbrum from their prison. Flurry was so confused about the nature of these creatures. Were they good or were they evil? Was her father wrong or was he right? He promised her years ago to help Sombra as best as he could. Maybe this new information could help him find a way to end Sombra's suffering.

The red crystal then asked Hope, _"Tell me, Hope. What has become of our son? Where is Sombra?"_

Hope answered, "He's back in the Crystal Empire, resting after today." She then sighed, "He's had another one of his episodes."

 _"_ _Episodes?"_

She nodded, "Yes. You see, every year during the Crystal Faire, Sombra gets sick and he's always in pain until the festivities stop. I don't understand it."

 _"_ _Ah…It's because the Crystal Heart is doing him harm. The prince wants to rid the Empire of him because the ponies don't understand him."_

Flurry's eyes widened in shock and disbelief and she thought, _No! My father would never do a thing like that! He promised to help Sombra! Dad is not a monster! But what about Sombra?_ She chastised herself for thinking a thing like that.

The crystal told Hope, _"Go and tell Sombra of us. Bring him here so he can fulfill his destiny."_

Hope complied and started trotting back to the Empire, but Flurry stayed in the snow. The word "destiny" got her thinking about something. Back when Flurry's friends were younger, Hope told her about peering into the Crystal Heart with Sombra. The Crystal unicorn was really giddy when she told Flurry about becoming a princess, but Sombra was less than talkative about what he saw. Hope didn't seem to notice, but Flurry did. Several times, she had peered into the Crystal Heart and always she saw herself as a princess. She knew that it was to be her destiny. So what was Sombra's?

The Umbrum told Radiant Hope that Sombra was meant to free his kind, but why would he be quiet about the day he looked into the Crystal Heart? Something was wrong and Flurry intended to find out. But she knew the risks of warning Hope and Sombra. It would mean exposing her identity. But if freeing the Umbrum was going to be a big mistake, Flurry had to at least try to do the right thing.

 _FWOOSH!_

Hope gasped as a yellow light suddenly flashed in front of her and a small cleaner pony stood before her.

Flurry said as she removed her hat and wig, "Hope, it's okay. It's me, Flurry Heart."

Hope breathed in amazement, "Flurry? But I thought you moved away. And…why are you as young as I last saw you?"

Flurry said, "Because _this_ is why." She removed her uniform and exposed her wings.

Hope gasped once more before she said, "You're an alicorn? But how is it possible? There has never been an alicorn born in Equestria before."

"Well, I'm the first."

"But how did you stay out of Discord's grasp for so long?"

"My dad always hides me in a secret passageway except at night sometimes."

"Wait a minute. Is your dad…?"

Flurry nodded, "Prince Shining Armor."

Hope gazed at her in wonder before she said, "You look like both of your parents. No wonder you seemed familiar when I first saw you. But why come out about this now?"

"I saw you going into the Frozen North and I was curious about what you were up to."

"I was trying to find a way to help Sombra and I had a dream about the Frozen North."

"I know. I followed you until you came upon a red crystal."

Hope breathed, "So you know everything."

"Yes, but I don't understand something. If the Umbrum are supposed to be good, then why are they trapped in a crystal?"

"Maybe Discord had something to do with it."

"No. My dad told me that the Umbrum were imprisoned long before Discord took over. If the Crystal Heart is doing harm to Sombra and Sombra is an Umbrum…"

Hope finished, "…then why is it hurting him?"

"My dad told me that the Crystal Heart protected the Empire and all of Equestria from harm."

"No! Sombra is not evil! He can't be! He has been my closest friend for years. I mean, why should he be bad if he's living among us?"

"Maybe the Umbrum want redemption all this time."

"Even so, we'll still bring Sombra to the crystal. Then we'll see what they want him to do."

"But I think it might be dangerous. We're going to need Dad's help."

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?"

"He's my father. He promised to help Sombra years ago."

"Then why hasn't he fulfilled that promise yet?"

Flurry Heart realized that Hope was right. Why hadn't her father come up with any answers yet? He and the other staff at the castle had searched every book when they were looking for a way to free her mother and Aunt Twilight. She didn't recall him doing the same for Sombra. She knew then that something was up.

An aged Shining Armor was working late into the night when two guards walked into the throne room. One said, "Excuse me, Your Highness. Your daughter and a friend would like to speak to you."

This alarmed the prince to hear that and he was further surprised when the guards stepped aside to reveal Flurry Heart and Radiant Hope.

He said in a shocked tone, "Flurry…"

Flurry Heart said in a firm tone, "Dad, we need to talk."

Shining Armor nodded, "All right." He turned to the guards and ordered for them to leave the throne room. When it was just the three of them, he asked his daughter in a concerned tone, "Why did you choose to reveal your identity?"

Radiant Hope spoke up, "It was because of me, Your Highness. I went to the Frozen North to find something to cure Sombra of his aches and pains. She followed me because she was worried about me."

Flurry Heart was amazed at how accurate Hope's explanation was.

The Crystal unicorn continued, "She saw me finding a red crystal in the middle of nowhere. It told me that Sombra was an Umbrum and the Crystal Heart was hurting him."

Flurry asked, "Dad, were you doing it because you didn't know Sombra?"

Shining Armor denied, "No, no! That wasn't it! I knew what Sombra was, but I couldn't just get rid of the Heart unless we were to leave the Empire exposed to Discord's madness!"

Hope and Flurry were shocked to hear that Shining Armor knew what Sombra was all along. Flurry breathed, "Is that why you haven't helped Sombra yet? Because you think he's a monster?"

"The Umbrum are monsters, Flurry! Why would I risk saving a potential enemy in pony disguise?"

Hope shot back, "Sombra is not a monster! I know who he is, not what he's supposed to be. He's supposed to save his kind from their prison."

Shining Armor said, "No, Hope. The Umbrum were imprisoned because they brought devastation and despair to the Crystal Empire. They would have gone to the ends of Equestria if Princess Amore hadn't locked them up in the first place."

Flurry suggested, "But maybe Sombra's different. Maybe he's not evil. Maybe he doesn't want to be evil."

Hope said, "The Umbrum want me to bring Sombra to the crystal to fulfill his destiny."

Shining Armor sighed, "Hope, when I met you and Sombra at the dais that day, I knew whatever Sombra saw in the Crystal Heart wasn't good."

Hope asked, "Then…what do we do?"

Flurry said, "We need a plan." She asked Hope, "Do you know whether or not Sombra knows about his destiny?"

"Not that I know of, but if he does, he hasn't told me."

Shining Armor said, "Okay, we need to approach the matter to him as gently as possible. If he does know, we're all under a serious threat. But if he doesn't, then there might still be a way to turn this around."

The next day, Flurry Heart, her father, and Radiant Hope all met with Sombra. After Flurry revealed her identity as an alicorn, the trio told Sombra about the red crystal and all it said. Luckily, Sombra was oblivious to his heritage. He was horrified to learn that he came from a race of shadow ponies. Hope then convinced Sombra to come with them to the Frozen North to find out what the Umbrum's intentions really were. The foursome then ventured out to the Arctic Wastes.

When they neared the red crystal, the spiky gem said, _"Sombra-a-a…We were hoping you would find us. We must thank you, Radiant Hope, for bringing our champion back to us. Do you know what you must do, Sombra?"_

Sombra nodded, "Yes."

 _"_ _Then step inside the crystal and fulfill your destiny."_

He gestured to his friends, "But what about the rest of them?"

 _"_ _I'm sure they'll be fine just staying outside."_

"No."

The voice became genuinely surprised, _"What?"_

Sombra clarified in a firm tone, "All of them will come with me or I will not go at all."

The crystal said in a distasteful tone, _"As you wish, Sombra."_

When all four entered the world of the Umbrum, they looked all around the shadowy land.

Hope called out, "Hello?"

Flurry called out, "Anyone here?"

Just then, several shadowy pixies flew up to them, chattering at the foursome's arrival.

The lead pixie shouted gleefully, "Sombra, you have returned!"

Another pixie cheered, "Hooray! He's going to finally free us!"

Flurry Heart cooed, "Aww! They're so cute!"

The lead pixie said, "I am Rabia, leader of the Umbrum. I'm sure you would like a tour of our humble home."

The pixies were about to lead all but Sombra away, but Shining Armor resisted, "No. We want to stay with Sombra at all times."

Rabia groaned, "You just have to make this difficult, don't you?" She turned to Sombra as her eyes and the eyes of a few other pixies glowed. "Sombra, do our bidding!"

When they shot eyebeams at Sombra, he groaned and writhed until the glow died. The ponies gasped at Sombra's new appearance. His black mane was now flowing like fire, his horn was curved and red, and his face contorted into a scowl that bared his fangs. When he glared at them, his eyes were now brilliant scarlet with light brilliant green sclera and vivid purple mist trailing from them. However, the green glow and purple mist faded from his eyes as soon as he saw the horror on his friends' faces.

Rabia ordered, "What are you waiting for?! Destroy them!"

Flurry could take no more of this and shot off a light yellow ray of magic while shouting, "NO!"

The blast of magic reverted the Umbrum back to their true, gaunt selves. The ponies were horrified to see such a sight.

Sombra breathed as he and his friends slowly stepped back, "So they were right all along. You truly _are_ monsters!"

Rabia chuckled menacingly, "That makes you one as well. You have two choices at this juncture, Sombra: free us and rule the Empire for all eternity, or die during the next Crystal Faire. Take your pick."

Radiant Hope said angrily, "Okay. We pick…none of the above!"

In a flash of blue light, the four ponies were gone. Hope teleported her and her friends back to the Frozen North.

When he saw they were back outside, Sombra dug his head between his hooves and said sorrowfully, "Leave me here. I don't deserve to come back with you. I'm a threat, a monster. I'm no good to the Empire alive."

Hope grabbed his hoof and disagreed, "That's not true, Sombra! The Umbrum may see you as a monster like them, but you know what I see? I see the potential to become something better. We'll find a way to reverse this spell on you, Sombra."

He scoffed, "What spell? This is my true form." He then sighed, "It's what I saw in the Crystal Heart. I'm meant to be this way. Please. Run away while you still can."

Flurry Heart stood up and said, "No! We're not leaving you behind. You're our friend, Sombra, and friends don't leave another behind. Friends look out for each other."

Shining Armor nodded, smiling at his daughter's nobility, "And we'll keep looking out for you until either your last Crystal Faire or we find something that can help you."

Sombra smiled from being touched by their acts of altruism, but he was unsure whether or not the populace would be safe around him. He asked, "But how will I make sure I will keep ponies from harm?"

The prince stated, "We'll keep you in the highest tower. That way, you'll be kept away from other ponies as much as possible. In the meantime, Flurry Heart can help me fulfill a promise I should've kept a long time ago."

Flurry smiled at her father.

Sombra bowed his head and said, "Thank, Your Highness. Thank you so much."


	3. Helping a Friend Out

To prevent the wind from blowing through the high tower, Shining Armor had glass windows installed between every pillar. After a bed and some necessities were brought up to the tower room, Sombra stayed there for nearly a year, never once climbing down the stairs connecting the tower to the lower levels of the castle. Sometimes, he let his fear get the better of him and accidentally created dark crystals as a result. Hope visited him whenever she could and told him to calm down. Flurry Heart visited him as well since she lived in the castle. Her heart broke when she heard him crying at times before she entered his chamber.

She and her father exhausted every book and scroll for an answer to their problem, but sadly found none. This tired Shining Armor more and more when they searched. Flurry Heart couldn't take seeing her father so weary, but what else could they do? She hated the thought of poring over more books, so she thought that if the answer didn't lie in books, then what? Hope couldn't keep healing Sombra again and again, and the next time his body would break apart, the Crystal Heart would be too strong for her. Flurry considered hiding the Heart, but she figured it wouldn't do any good for the subjects. Plus, Emperor Discord would be suspicious.

Then, the thought struck her. Discord wouldn't want to help Sombra, but maybe his wife might. Teardrop was decidedly more beloved by the ponies than her husband was. Flurry didn't want to attract his attention, but if she enlisted Teardrop's help, maybe she could slip under Discord's nose again. She knew it was risky, but she had to do it. She had never written a letter to royalty before, but she had to at least try. So hence, Flurry Heart wrote:

 _Dear Empress Teardrop,_

 _My friends and I really need your help. There's a pony who's really an Umbrum, but a good one. He's up in a tower because he doesn't want to hurt anypony. Every year since he came to the Crystal Empire, the Crystal Heart gives him aches and pains that hurt him very much. The next time the Crystal Heart will activate during the Crystal Faire, my friend might not survive. I know the Umbrum are supposed to be dangerous, but trust me. He doesn't want to do us any harm._

 _Can you please help us? It can be in any way you can. If you can't, I understand. I await your response, Empress._

 _Sincerely, Flurry Heart_

She knew that Teardrop might not be able to help, but at least Flurry tried to help Sombra by writing to her. She tried not to get her hopes up when she sent the letter. She told her father about it, but he warned her that she might not like the answer given to her. But a few days later, a surprising letter came.

Flurry Heart shouted as she ran to her father in his bedroom, "Dad! Dad! Look what came! Look what came!"

Shining Armor used his magic to take the letter and read it. His eyes widened when he read what was written.

 _Dear Flurry Heart,_

 _I'd be happy to help you. It took some convincing for my husband, but he's agreed to accompany me to the Crystal Faire. I'm sorry if it's on the day that's dreaded for your friend, but Discord wouldn't go to the Empire any other day. With that said, I have a plan. While Discord's enjoying the festivities with some of our children, the rest of the kids and I will meet up with you and help your friend. As a way to recognize you, say to me "Which way to the Frozen North?". I hope to meet you at the Crystal Faire._

 _Sincerely, Teardrop_

Shining Armor smiled as he hugged his daughter, "Oh, Flurry, this is so wonderful! She's answered your letter! And now she's coming here…" His face then fell, "…with Discord. Flurry, he can't see you! I can't risk you being out in public!"

Flurry Heart reassured him, "Dad, Dad, it's okay. Discord likes to have the Faire as chaotic as he is, right?"

Shining Armor nodded in confusion, "Yes."

"There have been clowns in the past, right?"

"Flurry, there have always been clowns at the Faire every year regardless of Discord's visit."

"Don't you see? I could dress up as a clown and be a part of the act."

His eyes widened in realization. He then said, "Flurry Heart, that's genius! Discord will see you, but you'll be hiding…"

Father and daughter said together, "…in plain sight!"

It took some practice with the hired clown act, but Flurry Heart - in disguise as Whipped Cream – got the hang of it. She actually enjoyed doing the act because it was the first time she had fun outside in years. Since she was a newbie, she didn't have to practice the professional moves. As the day of the Crystal Faire creeped nearer and nearer, Flurry Heart was nervous about two things: Teardrop's arrival…and Discord's.

Finally, the celebration arrived. Shining Armor gave everypony the heads up that Discord was coming here once again. Thus, the Faire was wackier than usual. But as usual, Sombra lied sick in bed, writhing in pain. Hope was up in the tower with him as she tried to relieve his suffering. They, Flurry, and Shining Armor knew that they didn't have much time. Their only hope rested on Teardrop and her children. But when would they get here?

As the hours ticked by, Flurry Heart was getting so worried that she could barely concentrate on the clown act. Whenever she stole glances at the crowds, she couldn't see the emperor or his family anywhere. Although she was nervous about them getting here, she was also frightened by the thought of seeing Discord for the first time. Suddenly, she heard murmurs and gasps. When she saw ponies on the street either stepping aside or bowing, she knew who was here.

A voice gleefully called out, "Hello! Hello, all! It's me, your lovable, all-around fun emperor, Discord!" He then gave a cheerful laugh.

Flurry Heart turned to face the robed draconequus and the ponies flanking him. There he was, her mother's captor. She felt a small flame of anger and hate ignite within her. After what he had done to her mother, she had every right to feel this way. But as her father had taught her and himself, one should never give in to hatred. Besides, she had to hope that he wouldn't recognize her.

Discord continued as he inspected the Faire, "Mmm…Nice. Not too shabby. Eh, could work on that a little. Nice job you've done here! I'm quite pleased."

When he came up to the clown act, Flurry Heart had to keep absolutely calm. As he looked at the clowns, she said, "I hope it's to your liking, Dis- I mean, Your Majesty."

He looked at her and put her face between his fingers. "My, my. Aren't you the crowd-pleaser?" He then chuckled, "Or should I say 'emperor-pleaser'?" Once he released her, he said, "Very well, then. Perhaps you would like to put on your act for us." He conjured up seats for him, his wife, and their six children.

The clowns glared at Flurry as if saying, _Way to go. Now we have to do our act for him first._

Despite this, though, the show went on as planned. Flurry Heart managed to concentrate and execute her moves perfectly. When the act was over, the emperor and his wife clapped while their kids and the rest of the ponies cheered. The six children of Discord and Teardrop were Screwball, Mischief, Rhythm, Beat, and the twins Flair and Kickbox.

Screwball was created by Discord long before he ever met Teardrop. Screwy was his personal playmate whenever he wreaked chaos. When father and daughter were reunited, Teardrop adopted her as her daughter since Screwball had no mother to begin with. Like her dad, Screwy didn't age regularly and seemed to stay the same age for a long time. Right now, she was about 10.

Mischief was Discord and Teardrop's first child together. He had a deep reddish brown coat that was similar to his mother's coat and his mane was light brilliant azure with white streaks. He had two deer antlers and a light brilliant cerulean spot that was over his mouth. He had deep chartreuse green eyes and his magic aura was strong malachite green whenever he used his antlers for magic. He called himself a bicorn because of this. He was about Flurry Heart's age.

Rhythm was the third child of the family. She was a Pegasus with a grayish blue violet coat and pointed wings that were similar to a butterfly's. She had light violet eyes and a straight gray mane with white streaks. She also had a rounded muzzle. She looked to be few years younger than her older brother.

Beat was the middle son of the children. He had a curved muzzle and very light harlequin zebra stripes all over his gray body. He had a moderate raspberry mane in a dreadlock-like manestyle. He had moderate green eyes, which were somewhat different from his older brother's. He seemed to be a couple of years younger than Rhythm.

Flair and Kickbox were twins who were very different for two reasons: they were alicorns and Discord gave birth to them. His pregnancy was very mysterious, so ponies left it alone at that. Discord and Teardrop regarded both twins as alicorns, even though Kickbox had bat wings. The youngest son also had his dad's snaggletooth, his mad left eye, and dark circles around both eyes. Kickbox also had a light sea green mane with pale, light grayish sea green streaks. His coat was light purple and his eyes were brilliant aquamarine.

Flair, the older of the twins, looked as much like an alicorn as anypony would expect. She had a light green coat and a pale, light grayish magenta mane with brilliant azure streaks. She had pale, light grayish orchid eyes and light brilliant cerulean holey splotches on her flank. The twins were born just a couple of years back and Discord proudly announced them as the first alicorns born in Equestria. Flurry Heart knew it wasn't true since she was the first, but kept silent about it since the twins' birth.

As soon as the show was over, Teardrop told Discord, "Honey, why don't I take Mischief, Beat, and Screwball while you take the rest of the kids?"

Discord said, "Splitting up into groups before seeing the Crystal Heart show? Sure, why not? After all, we'll see more sights this way."

Flurry Heart couldn't explain it, but she thought she saw a bit of her father in Discord's expression. For a moment, he seemed so…loving.

The emperor turned to the still crowds of ponies and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Carry on, carry on! I'm not stopping you!"

After Discord took the kids with him, Mischief asked Teardrop, "So, Mom, what are we gonna do first?"

Beat jumped around ecstatically, "The merry-go-round? The crystal pie eating contest? Ooh! How about the jousting tormement?"

Teardrop smiled, "They all sound like fun, Beat, but I have something different in mind."

Screwball asked, "Like what?"

"Well, it's a surprise to me as it is to you. First, we have to find a pony named Flurry Heart."

A voice then asked, "Excuse me. Which way to the Frozen North?"

Teardrop turned to face a young clown. Flurry Heart had blended into the crowd after the show was over. The alicorn bent down and asked playfully, "Flurry Heart, I presume?"

Flurry answered, "That's me, all right."

Beat asked, "Is this like a spy thing, Mom? I'm all for it."

His mother answered, "Well, kind of." She whispered to her kids to make it seem all the more mysterious, "You see, there is a pony who's not really a pony at all. His kind is very dangerous, but he's really very nice. He wants to be a pony, so we have to go to his tower and transform him into a dashing stallion."

The three kids just stared at her until Screwball asked, "Is this a lot like Pinocchioat?"

Mischief said, "It's another one of Mom's good deeds. I should've known."

Flurry Heart shot off, "Hey! My friend is dying and I'm trying to save him! Now, if you don't want to come along, that's fine by me!" She then gestured to Teardrop, "But she has a way to save him. I needed her help and she came. I don't want to lose a friend." She sighed sadly, "I'm already close to losing my father."

Teardrop and the kids took pity on her. None of the children wanted to lose their dad. He was so much fun to be around and he loved all of his kids. If they were to lose him too soon…they wouldn't know what they'd do without him.

The empress put a hoof on Flurry's shoulder and said, "You have our deepest sympathy. You may not be able to prevent your dad's passing, but we can help you prevent your friend's." She turned to her kids and said, "Isn't that right, kids?"

Mischief said, "We're with you all the way."

Beat smiled, "Yep!"

Screwball said, "You can count on us."

Teardrop hugged her kids, "I knew I could rely on you. Thank you." She turned to Flurry Heart and asked, "So, which way is this tower?"

Flurry pointed her hoof towards the castle and said, "Over there. The highest one."

Teardrop and the kids all looked towards the castle and gaped at the high tower standing from the middle of the castle.

Mischief remarked, "That…is a high tower."

Once Flurry Heart explained that Shining Armor wanted to help Sombra, Teardrop gave the prince a spell to use on the Crystal Heart just as it would be activating. Teardrop and the kids soon entered the castle and began their long descent up the stairs. Since Flurry Heart couldn't expose her wings, she rode on Teardrop's back as the empress flew upwards. Teardrop's kids had chaotic powers, so they floated up with their mother.

Beat grumbled, "We're going to miss the Crystal Heart show at this point."

Teardrop said, "The lights from the Heart go up through this tower and into the air, so we might get a light show from where we are."

"You said 'might'. I'm not convinced."

When they reached Sombra's chamber, the ailing unicorn was in bad condition. Flurry Heart gasped as she jumped onto the floor and raced towards him, "Sombra!" She asked Hope, "Is he all right?"

The Crystal unicorn said, "I hope so." She looked up to see Teardrop and gasped. She said as she bowed before the empress, "Your Highness!" She lifted her head up as she explained, "Flurry told us she was getting help, but I never thought it'd be you!"

Screwball said, "Hey! What about us?"

Hope smiled, "It is such a pleasure to meet you all. I wish circumstances could've been better, though."

Beat started to ask, "Mom, what are-?"

He was interrupted by the sound of loud cheering. Teardrop said urgently, "We'll discuss it later. Right now, we have to make Sombra well."

Beat fussed, "But Mom, what about the Crystal Heart?"

"We can see the Crystal Heart next year. But right now, we have to save Sombra. Understand?"

Beat mumbled, "I understand."

"Good." She then told her three children, "I need all of you to use your magic on Sombra and say 'Sombra's a pony'. Don't stop whatever you do."

Suddenly, Sombra began turning into smoke. He rasped, "Help…Save me…"

Hope cried, "Sombra!" She lit up her horn and enveloped him in a blue sphere of magic.

Flurry Heart lit up her horn as she said, "We got you!"

A green aura enveloped Teardrop's horn as she said, "We _all_ got you."

Mischief said to his siblings, "I think this is our cue."

Mischief's antlers emitted a green aura, Screwball's propeller hat spun while she concentrated, and Beat spun his tail in the air. Meanwhile, at the dais, everypony was bowing and lighting up the streets. Once the light was absorbed into the Heart, the ancient relic began to spin. Shining Armor took this chance and fired at the Heart. The Heart glowed violet for a moment before shooting multi-colored rays of magic upwards. Suddenly, in the tower room, the rays of magic shot through the sphere containing Sombra and a white flash soon followed.

When everypony in the room opened their eyes, Beat disclaimed, "I didn't do it!" During the process, Beat had let the Crystal Heart show slip into his mind right before the multi-colored rays shot through the room.

The ponies heard a groan and to their delight, Sombra was sprawled on the floor. He was still alive and back to his unicorn self!

Hope hugged him as she cried, "Sombra! You're all right! You're all right!"

Flurry hugged him as well when Sombra smiled, "And I couldn't have been without you two." He looked up to Teardrop and continued, "Or you, Your Highness."

Teardrop grinned, "Well, I couldn't have done it without the help of my children."

Screwball said to her mother, "And we have just one thing to say about all this."

Mischief said, "It."

Beat said, "Was."

Both colts and their sister shouted as they jumped in the air, "Awesome!"

Mischief jabbered excitedly, "The thing with the lights was so cool!"

Beat agreed, "Yeah! And they went like _whoosh_ through Sombra!"

Screwball smiled, "Best light show ever!"

Teardrop said, "See? Told you we'd get a light show here."

Mischief chastised playfully, "Uh, uh, uh. You said we _might_ get a light show. _Might_."

"You got me." She touched his muzzle as she said, "After all, you're your father's son."

Screwball asked, "Can we stay up here and enjoy the view a bit?"

Sombra smiled, "Certainly. In fact, I'll join you. For the first time since I came up here, I can look at the view with wonder in my heart."

Flurry, Hope, and Teardrop joined the group and looked out the glass windows. Teardrop said as she gazed at all the glass windows, "I got to admit, Sombra. You have quite a panoramic view from up here."

Sombra said, "Thank you, Empress. But I don't intend to stay up here forever. Maybe other ponies will get the chance to view the Empire and the horizon from this room."

Screwball said, "Yeah. The only other way to get a view like this is if you can fly."

Flurry Heart turned away from them to smile nervously.

Beat said as he pointed to something, "Hey, look! It's Dad! And Flair! And Kickbox! And Rhythm!"

As Screwball and Beat were waving 'hi' to their family members for the fun of it, Mischief turned to Flurry and said, "Thanks for asking Mom for help, Flurry."

Flurry asked, "Why?"

"If it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't have had this amazing experience."

"Well, I'm just as glad that your mom agreed to help us. I don't know what we would've done without Sombra."

Mischief asked in concern, "But…what about your dad? You said that you were close to losing him."

Flurry Heart's head hung in sadness. She sighed painfully, "I'd rather not think about that day…but I know I have to be prepared for it." She looked back up at him with teary eyes. She said in a choked-up voice, "I just hope you don't lose yours so soon."

"Even if he is the emperor?"

"Yes. Even if he is the emperor."

Teardrop and the rest of the kids were surprised to hear such kind words about Discord. The empress knew that if Discord was here to hear Flurry say those words, his heart would melt. True, living with the spirit of chaos wasn't easy, but as soon as they married, they found that they shared something in common: playfulness. They bonded from that one quality and soon afterwards created five children together. When Discord became a father, Teardrop saw a sensitive and loving side to him. She admired that about him and fell more deeply in love with him, even though her logical side resisted the pull.

She imagined Flurry Heart being given the same affection by her father as Discord gave his children. But now she was worried about what would happen to Flurry Heart when her father was gone. If her own children wouldn't bear to have their dad taken from them, what about Flurry Heart?

About a year after Sombra was transformed into a full-fledged unicorn, he and Radiant Hope got married. Flurry Heart had to assume another identity just to be the flower girl while Shining Armor officiated the happy ceremony.

Sadly, a couple of years later, on the Diamond Jubilee of Discord's reign, Shining Armor died of grief from remembering the horrible day he lost his beloved wife. Just before he passed away, he hoof-chose Sombra and Hope to be his successors. The newly-coronated couple gave the Crystal ponies and Flurry Heart time to mourn their loss before taking on royal business. They knew Shining Armor's daughter had suffered worst of all because not only had she lost her mother when she was just born, but now she had just lost her father, her only family member left in Equestria.


	4. Doing the Right Thing

20 years had passed since Shining Armor died. The reign of King Sombra and his queen was a bit shaky at first due to inexperience, but once the couple got the hang of it, it was a fairly peaceful rule. Thanks to Flurry Heart's secret tutoring and Teardrop's guidance, Sombra and Hope co-ruled the Empire with fair but gentle hooves. Their lives were further sweetened by the births of their two children, Dark Frost and Gleaming Grace.

Dark Frost was born on a snowy night and to their shock, he had a flowing black mane like his father did when his Umbrum side was revealed. Teardrop was called to the Empire to help remedy the situation and created magic from snow and the tears of Sombra and Hope. When Dark Frost chewed on the handkerchief, his Umbrum powers were converted to that of snow and ice. He still had the black flowing mane, but it was now dotted with snowflakes. It reminded Teardrop of the sparkles in Celestia's and Luna's manes, so she took an immediate liking to him.

Gleaming Grace followed her brother eight years after he was born. She was the spitting image of her mother, although her colors were a little lighter than Hope's. Both children were like the siblings Flurry never had. When the royal children learned to keep Flurry's presence a secret, they became the best of friends. When Grace celebrated her 6th birthday, she wished for Flurry Heart to become her sister. Sombra and Hope granted her wish by adopting Flurry Heart into the family and announcing her to the Crystal ponies. True, she still had to hide her wings, but the feeling of being among the ponies in broad daylight again was wonderful.

Finally, Flurry Heart could actually live like a princess instead of hiding behind castle walls all the time. Strangely enough, she was unaccustomed to it for a while, but she eventually managed to get into the lifestyle. Still, she missed her father and wished she could have any memory of her mother. She admired her mom from the stories ponies and books told about her, but she wanted to actually see her, to meet her for the very first time. Of course, she had Discord to blame, but ever since that encounter at the Crystal Faire many years ago, she couldn't quite hate him as much as she did before she met him. If he had at least three thoughtful children with his kindhearted wife, then he couldn't really be all that bad, could he? The other ponies didn't seem to think so.

Every time reports poured into the Crystal Empire or Flurry heard the local gossip, ponies always seemed to badmouth Discord. The only thing that kept them from rebelling was that Teardrop helped co-rule with him…to an extent. Ponies thought that as long as she was their empress, there was a glimmer of hope. But Flurry Heart already saw that glimmer of hope when she saw the genuine smile on Discord's face at the Faire. If he truly loved Teardrop and his kids, then maybe he could become good and release the alicorn princesses from their crystal prisons. Flurry knew that her mother was the Princess of Love, so maybe she had a bit of love magic in her as well.

"Surprise!"

Flurry jumped in her bed at the shout and looked up to see Gleaming Grace on top of her. She gasped for breath, "Oh, Grace! I didn't expect you to startle me like that!"

"Startle you? I wasn't trying to startle you, silly! I wanted to _surprise_ you! Do you know what day it is?"

Flurry smirked, "Like I wouldn't know what day it would be."

Just then, the door opened and her adopted family stood in the flooding light. They said, "Happy birthday, Flurry Heart!"

The alicorn smiled, "Thank you. Thank you, everypony."

Grace asked, "So, if you're an alicorn, how old are you now?"

"Well, let's just say in alicorn years, I'm 16."

"Hey! She's the same age as you now, big brother!"

Dark Frost chuckled, "Imagine that."

Hope said, "Come on, Flurry Heart. You don't want to spend your birthday in bed, do you?"

Flurry said happily as she got onto the floor, "No, I don't."

Sombra said, "Then let's celebrate our special princess!"

Everypony in the Empire celebrated Flurry Heart's special day with her. Even though she had to hide her wings, she had a good time seeing the sights of the kingdom. She loved it all, especially since she got to spend her special birthday with her subjects. She was sad that her parents weren't here to celebrate her birthday with her, but she knew they would always be in her heart. Although her father was gone, Flurry knew that her mother could perhaps be saved. She knew what she wanted to do, but she was pretty sure her adopted family wouldn't like it.

That evening at the castle, the royal family sang "Happy Birthday" to Flurry Heart as the candles on her cake were being lit.

Grace then shouted excitedly, "Make a wish! Make a wish!"

Without wasting a single moment, Flurry blew out every single candle in one breath.

Sombra remarked, "That was fast."

Hope asked playfully, "So what did you wish for?"

The queen had expected Flurry Heart to say she couldn't tell them, but this time, Flurry answered, "Don't you remember? Ponies aren't supposed to tell their wishes, but I'll make an exception in this case."

Sombra and Hope exchanged glances that read _Uh-oh_.

Dark Frost asked in confusion, "What is it?"

Grace jumped up and down as she said, "Yeah! Tell us, tell us, tell us!"

Flurry Heart gave a small smile before it faded. She said, "I wished that I could set everything right in Equestria."

Hope said, "But that would mean…"

The alicorn nodded, "Yep. I want to go to Discord's castle, win his trust, and somehow convince him to free the imprisoned princesses."

Grace pleaded, "Flurry, don't go! He's too scary!"

Sombra said, "I have to agree with Grace. What if your wings are discovered while you're at his castle?"

Flurry Heart went over to a widow and peered out of it. "It's a risk I have to take. For the Crystal ponies, my birthday was just a glimmer of joy before Discord's Polka Dot Jubilee. But for me, my birthday marks the day he took my mother and aunts. 80 years ago, this very day was when everything changed."

Grace asked, "I don't get it. If Discord took over the day Flurry was born, why couldn't he have his jubilee today?"

Sombra explained, "The day Flurry was born, Equestria wasn't quite within Discord's grasp yet. Several cities rebelled against him before they finally surrendered a week later. Thus, the anniversary of the start of Discord's rule falls on the week after Flurry's birthday."

Dark Frost said, "Oh-kay. Now that we've had this history lesson…" He turned to Flurry and asked, "…why would you want to face Discord himself?"

Flurry faced him and said, "Believe me, I don't want to expose my identity as an alicorn, but if it means freeing my mother and aunts, then so be it."

Hope asked nervously, "You're not really going to just tell him you're an alicorn, are you?"

"Of course not! I want to win his trust first. But if my cover gets blown, I'll think of something."

Sombra said, "But even if you do win his confidence, he will never agree to free the princesses and your mother. If I was Discord, I'd know that the princesses would punish me for the wrongs I had done, maybe even turn me to stone again. I could see that he'd be pretty scared of that."

Flurry nodded, "Especially since he has a wife and six kids. I've seen it in his eyes and his smile. I know he loves his family very much. If we're on the same page regarding that, then he might agree to release my mom and aunts."

"But only if they agree to spare him."

"Trust me, if he cares about his family very much, my mom and aunts could agree to let him off the hook, provided that he would be on good behavior."

Hope thought for a moment and then said, "Test him."

Flurry asked, "What?"

"Test him to see if he has any love for his family. If he doesn't care about them very much, come back to the Crystal Empire and we'll try to find a way to defeat him."

"But if he does care for his family?"

"At least try to convince him to release the princesses."

"But I'd have to tell him my mother is Princess Cadance, and that means…"

Sombra finished, "…revealing you're an alicorn."

Flurry ruffled her wings a bit as she looked at them and said, "I'll only do that _after_ I win his trust."

Dark Frost asked, "But what if he finds out before you win his trust?"

It made Flurry uneasy, but she calmly stated, "Don't worry. I'll think of something if that happens."

Sombra put his hoof on Flurry's shoulder and said, "Flurry, this will be a dangerous undertaking."

Hope added, "But we know that this might be the only chance anypony will ever get to free the princesses. So I say…go for it."

Dark Frost smiled, "We have faith in you, Flurry."

Grace said, "You can do it."

Sombra then said, "We can't stop you no matter what we do." He chuckled, "Nopony else can, either. Save Equestria, Flurry. Save it and your family."

Flurry Heart bowed her head and said, "Thank you, Sombra." She then faced everypony in the room. "Thank you, everypony. Your love has given me strength just as it had my mother. I just hope I can save Discord, too."

The royal family was unsettled upon hearing that, but they knew that this was Flurry Heart's mission and they had to trust her and her judgment.

The day after her birthday, Flurry Heart wrapped her wings around her torso and put on a blue sundress to cover them. She also packed her bags with the help of some servants. Just then, a maid stood by the door and asked, "Are you ready, ma'am?"

Flurry sighed, "As ready as I'll ever be."

As soon as the maid left, the alicorn put her hooves on her bed and sang, _"What will this day be like? I wonder…What will my future be? I wonder…It could be so exciting…to be out in the world…to be free…My heart should be wildly rejoicing…Oh, what's the matter with me?"_

She looked out her bedroom window as she sang, _"I have always longed for adventure…to do the things I've never dared...Now here I'm facing adventure…Then why am I so scared?"_

She walked away from the window and sang, _"The Emperor Discord himself…What's so fearsome about that? Oh, I must stop these doubts, all these worries…If I don't, I just know I'll turn back…I must dream of the things I am seeking…I am seeking the courage I lack…_

 _"_ _The courage to stand up with reliance…Face my mistakes without defiance…Show him I'm worthy…and while I show him…"_ She lifted her bags with her magic as she sang, _"I'll…show…me…so…"_

She made her way through the castle as she sang, _"Let him bring all his problems…I'll do better than my best…I have confidence…he'll put me to the test...but I'll make him see I have confidence in me…Somehow, I will impress him…I will be firm but kind…And all his children – Heaven bless them – they will look up to me and mind me…"_

She continued to sing as she stepped out on the dais, _"With each step, I am more certain…I can restore Equestria…"_ She waved to some Crystal ponies as she sang, _"I have confidence I'll end hysteria…They'll have to agree…I have confidence in me…"_

She skipped in the street while she sang, _"I have confidence in sunshine…I have confidence in rain…I have confidence that spring will come again…Besides which, you see, I have confidence in me…_

 _"_ _Strength doesn't lie in numbers…Strength doesn't lie in wealth…Strength lies in nights of peaceful slumbers…When you wake up, wake up! It's healthy, all I trust I leave my heart to…All I trust becomes my own…"_ She then trailed off when she reached the two tall red crystals, _"I have confidence in confidence alone…"_

When she saw the train station, she was filled with hesitation. Would she be able to do this? Would she be able to just get on the train to Ponyville and go to Discord's castle from there?

Remembering what happened to her mother, she uttered, "Oh, help." She sang timidly as she took small steps towards the train station, _"I have confidence in confidence alone…"_ She then sang stronger as she trotted towards the station, _"Besides which, you see, I have confidence in me-e-e-e-e-e-e!"_

She gave a shout as she tripped over the topmost step to the platform. Everypony looked in her direction and gasped.

A voice asked, "Are you all right?"

Flurry looked up to see a light phthalo blue Earth pony stallion with a poofy light brilliant raspberry mane extending his hoof to her. She took it and said as she stood up, "I'm fine. I'm just a little distracted about going to Emperor Discord's castle."

The ponies around her and the stallion gasped.

When they began to whisper nervously, the stallion said, "Well, that's a coincidence. I'm going there myself to help plan the big bash Discord wants for his Polka Dot Jubilee."

Flurry then realized something. "Wait? Are you the pony who helped plan the celebration for my birthday yesterday?"

The stallion answered, "Yep." He then bowed as he said, "I'm the one and only Sprinkles, Your Highness." He said when he faced her again, "If you want, I can be your escort for this trip."

Flurry said, "Well, I did make it a point not to have escorts come with me. But since you offered, how could I say 'no'?"

The train whistle blew and the conductor shouted, "All aboard!"

Sprinkles said, "Care to take my hoof, milady?"

Flurry chuckled, "I'll be glad to." When they went to the conductor hoof-in-hoof, Flurry explained, "He's with me."

The conductor bowed, "As you wish, Your Highness."

After the twosome sat down and their bags were brought for them, the train left the station and began making its way to Ponyville.


	5. Ponyville

While the train was cutting across plains and fields, Flurry Heart looked out the window in amazement. She had only seen what lied over the horizon from the view the high tower had to offer, but right now, she was seeing everything beyond the Crystal Empire for the very first time. She had never left her castle home or the Empire until now. To be honest, she didn't know what to feel. She felt awed, joyous, nervous, scared, and thrilled all at the same time. All she could do at the moment was stare out the window and watch every patch of green fly by.

"Flurry Heart?" a voice cut through her trance.

"Huh?" She looked to her left to see Sprinkles seated next to her.

"I just asked you a question: why are you going to Discord's castle? And in time for the Jubilee, too."

"Well, I thought it would seem fitting if I went to his castle as an honored guest. My father sent the emperor a message telling him that I wished to help by drawing more guests to the celebration."

Sprinkles chuckled, "Yeah. At any rate, almost nopony would want to attend the Jubilee willingly."

"That's what Discord said in his message. He practically agreed to have me come a week before so I can encourage attendance."

"So…the way you were looking out the window, I take it you've never been outside the Crystal Empire before?"

Flurry shook her head, "Nope. Never." She had prepared a story for if anypony asked about her background. She told Sprinkles, "I was found as a baby and taken to the orphanage. I left the orphanage when I was a preteen and lived on the streets."

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"One, no money, and two, the Empire was just so beautiful that I couldn't bear to leave. A couple of years ago, King Sombra and Queen Radiant Hope found me and saw that I had the potential to become a princess. They adopted me into the royal family and I've lived happily in the palace until now."

"What made you want to go see Emperor Discord in the first place?"

"I know what he's doing to Equestria." As she said this, the plains rolling past her window became pink with a checkered pattern. Floating trees and multi-colored waterfalls flowing in reverse whizzed by the train. The sky then began to change from blue to pink. She continued despite being surprised by the views before her, "It can't go on like this forever."

"Well, if you're the spirit of chaos, you make sure it stays this way."

"And what's going to happen when he rules for 100 years? All hope of restoring Equestria to the country it was before will be lost. Trust me, this is not the Equestria I was born in."

Sprinkles asked in confusion, "What?"

Flurry realized her slip and said nervously, "Oh! What I mean to say is that Equestria should be a country we're proud of, not trapped under a mad king's rule."

"Ditto."

Flurry Heart was worried that she just hinted at her big secret, but luckily, Sprinkles didn't seem to catch on. She changed the subject by saying, "So, how did you become a party pony?"

He answered, "Being a party pony has been in the family for a few generations. I want to uphold the code of my great-grandparents and spread joy to ponies who are despaired by the chaos."

"Your great-grandmother wouldn't happen to be Pinkie Pie, would it?"

"The bearer of the Element of Laughter? Yep, that's the one."

"No wonder your mane is so much like hers."

He said as he patted his mane, "And a bit of my father and great-grandfather."

"It sure must be a big responsibility to carry on the tradition of party-throwing."

"Well, haven't you felt the same way about being a princess?"

"More times than you think."

Both chuckled until the conductor shouted, "Ponyville! Next stop, Ponyville!"

Sprinkles said as he rose from the bench, "This is where we get off." He asked Flurry, "You coming, Flurry?" When he saw that she was just sitting on the bench with her eyes wide open, he asked in concern, "Flurry? Flurry Heart? Flurry, can you hear me?"

The conductor then shouted again, "Ponyville! All passengers getting off for Ponyville!"

That snapped Flurry Heart out of her trance and she shook her head. "What? Oh." She apologized as she stood up, "Sorry about that. Let's go."

When they got off the train, Sprinkles asked, "Hey, Flurry. Are you okay? You were acting kind of weird on the train. What's going on?"

She sighed, "It's just that I'm nervous meeting Discord for the first time." Actually, it was because she was seeing him again after more than 20 years and she was worried that there was a chance he might recognize her. She knew a few members of his family who would know who she was right away. She only hoped that they would keep their first meeting a secret from Discord.

Sprinkles said, "I'm with you, sis. Ever since I've been ordered by His Majesty, I've been pretty antsy about making the jubilee exactly what he wants. I have your birthday party to thank, really."

She asked, "Oh? And why's that?"

"Well, planning for your birthday bash helped me take my mind off the jubilee…mostly. It helped me relax and remember just why I throw parties like yours. I look forward to seeing the happy grins on ponies' faces and making sure they have a great time. I want Discord and pretty much everypony else who attends the jubilee to have that, too."

"Wait a minute. You actually want Discord to be happy?"

"Well, yeah. Shouldn't even the Lord of Chaos deserve a happy smile on his face?"

"You may be right about that, but most other ponies would want to see him suffer for his crimes."

"Okay, let me tell you something. Nopony should ever suffer really badly, even for all the bad things they've done. Unless you were a total bad guy, then you should suffer really badly."

"Well, I know for a fact that Discord has a family, so he must care for them in some way."

"I feel you, Flurry. Family is important to me, too."

"Yeah, but is it important to Discord? That's what I want to know."

At that moment, they reached Sugar Cube Corner. Sprinkles said, "Well, here we are. Home sweet home."

"You actually live here?"

"Of course! My family has been helping the Cake family for generations. Come on. I want you to meet somepony." When they entered the bakery, Sprinkles called out, "Confetti! Confetti, where are you? Ollie-ollie-oxen free!"

Flurry giggled a bit at the last part.

Just then, the door to the kitchen flew open and a white unicorn mare with light sea green mane with dark crimson streaks stepped out carrying a cake with her moderate amber magic.

She grunted, "Yeah, yeah, I'm right here. No need to shout 'Ollie-ollie-oxen-'"

Her eyes widened when she saw Flurry Heart. When she let out a gasp, the cake dropped, but luckily Flurry caught it with her magic.

Confetti bowed as she said, "Your Highness!" When she stood up again, she took the cake from Flurry as she sheepishly said, "Oh, you don't need to carry that, princess! I'll do the heavy-lifting."

Flurry said as the unicorn placed the cake on the counter, "Oh, I don't mind. In fact, I love to help."

Sprinkles said, "I don't think you girls were properly introduced. Flurry Heart, meet Confetti Cake. Confetti Cake, Flurry Heart."

Confetti leaned over the counter and said in a faux annoyed tone, "You were so lucky to plan Flurry's birthday party."

"It was just the break I needed from planning the Polka Dot Jubilee."

"Well, don't plan a party for hundreds of guests. Aside from the royals who are attending out of obligation, not many ponies will want to be around Emperor Discord."

Flurry asked, "What were his last few jubilees like?"

Sprinkles said, "Last time, ponies were tricked into thinking the Plaid Jubilee wasn't going to happen and that there would be a private celebration for all ponies to attend. You can imagine how shocked and sorely ticked the guests were when they found out it was the jubilee all along."

Confetti said, "On his Diamond Jubilee, Discord got dirt on every pony and blackmailed them into coming to his party."

The mention of the Diamond Jubilee ached Flurry's heart, for it was the day her father died. To change the subject, she asked, "What about his Golden Jubilee?"

Sprinkles remarked, "You really haven't read that much about Discord's rule, have you?"

She shook her head, "Not really. King Sombra doesn't care for it all that much. He just wants his subjects and family to be happy without being troubled by Discord's mischief-making as much as possible."

Confetti said, "The Crystal ponies must feel lucky when Discord's not visiting during the Crystal Faire. The way he makes everything his way is just sick! Look what he's done to Ponyville!"

Just then, flying pigs flew by the window as if backing up Confetti's point.

Sprinkles said, "When we were born, those kinds of things became routine for us, with the occasional surprise now and then."

Confetti said, "You must've been pretty lucky to live in the Crystal Empire and not in any of Discord's chaotic playgrounds."

Flurry thought, _And that's not all of it._

 _Ding!_

Confetti muttered, "Oh, shoot! The Chocolate Bonanza cookies are done!"

As the unicorn rushed into the kitchen, Flurry asked, "Are you guys making any progress with planning the Polka Dot Jubilee?"

Sprinkles answered, "Well, we're just taking food samples to the castle today. We have to see what Discord and his family think of the catering."

Confetti emerged from the door as she said, "It's not easy, I tell you."

"Yeah. The last time we planned something for the emperor's family, it was his daughter Rhythm's birthday party. Discord told us to improve the catering, but he was so impressed by the way his kid's party turned out, he wanted us to do his Polka Dot Jubilee."

"So that's how we got the job. The long, nerve-wracking, unpredictable job."

Flurry said, "I take it you aren't too thrilled with this, huh?"

Confetti said, "As if we're over-the-moon about it! We're not thrilled at all to plan this jubilee for Discord!"

"Ooh, he must be a tough customer."

Sprinkles shrugged, "He's the emperor. We have to do what he says or else he'll turn us into cottage cheese puddings."

Flurry asked in concern, "Does he do that?"

"No, but the worst he's done to anypony was when he made a couple of ponies look a lot like him."

The disguised alicorn cringed at that.

Confetti added, "And to think, they were former Miss Equestrias."

Flurry Heart took offense of that and asked in an irritated voice, "Was it just because they were better-looking than him?"

The unicorn clarified, "No, it was because they hurt Rhythm's feelings, only they didn't know she was a princess. And Discord's daughter, to boot."

Flurry was relieved to hear that and said, "Well, then he was being a protective dad. You can't really blame him, can you?"

"Well, no, but it's hard to see some good in a guy like Discord. After all, he locked the princesses away and plunged Equestria in unending chaos. Hard to win approval ratings that way."

Sprinkles said, "That's why he married Teardrop: respect, crowd obedience, and heirs to the throne. The whole package."

Flurry asked, "But do you suppose that, hypothetically, Discord was in love with Teardrop?"

A voice then said, "That's not the way I heard it when I was young."

The trio turned to see an elderly pony walk down the stairs. Confetti said, "Grandma, this is Princess Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart, meet my grandma Pumpkin Cake."

Pumpkin nodded and said to Flurry, "Pleasure."

"She came all the way from the Crystal Empire to help with the Polka Dot Jubilee."

The old pony scoffed, "Ha! That's the first I've heard of it. Ponies are usually forced to plan these jubilees for His Royal Nuttiness."

Flurry asked, "So what was it about when you were younger?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah! When I was a little filly, my folks told my brother and me that Discord only married Teardrop for power and reputation. Didn't care a whit about her feelings."

"That might be true, but when he visited the Crystal Faire recently, I thought I noticed something about the way he looked at his wife. It was as if he really did care for her."

"Well, if he does now, I doubt he did during those first few years of marriage."

Confetti asked Flurry Heart in curiosity, "Do you really think he loves Teardrop?"

Flurry answered, "I'm not entirely sure, but I hope so."

Sprinkles said, "Well, let's see if he loves the food samples we take to the castle."

Pumpkin asked, "Did you bake the cheese dumplings?"

Sprinkles and Confetti said as they nodded, "Yes."

"The Chocolate Bonanza cookies?"

"Yes."

"What about the raspberry cream truffles?"

Both of them gave a shocked expression.

Pumpkin deadpanned, "You forgot, didn't you?"

Confetti said to Sprinkles, "I thought you were going to get the raspberries!"

He sputtered, "Well, I got distracted when I met Flurry Heart."

Flurry offered, "If you want, I'll get the raspberries while you make the truffles."

Pumpkin smiled, "That's very helpful, princess. Thank you!" She gave her the list and said, "Here's what you need to get at the market. Hopefully, this won't be too much trouble for you."

"Of course not. The only time I've ever really helped out was at the palace and when my friend's life was in danger."

Confetti said in fascination, "Ooh! Tell us about saving your friend's life when you get back!"

Flurry said uneasily as she took a basket, "All right, I will." When she exited the bakery, she thought, _How am I going to tell them that story?_


End file.
